Paul's Imprint Story
by xx.cant.xfight.it.x
Summary: Leah's long lost friend moves in with her, what happens when paul imprints on her, but she's too embarrassed by her previous actions to give him a chance? *better than it sounds* Rated M for future chapters. ***CHECK OUT THE NEW POLL***
1. Chapter 1

"I never do stuff like this," I whispered in his ear as I nibbled his ear lobe.

His hands ran up and down my sides, "no?" he murmured, turning his head and catching my lips in his.

I moaned into his mouth as his tongue attacked mine.

"No," I gasped pulling back, placing my hands on his hot, bare chest, "I just need to let loose, like he said, like he told me, but he's a dick, he's a real big dick." I mumbled nodding furiously.

Man those beers were really kicking in now. My eyes shut and opened slowly. He was staring into my eyes now with a hunger I had never seen before. I lay my head down on his chest and breathed in his musky scent before drifting off.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Arggg _I rolled over in bed, burying my head under my white sheets. The music continued to blare in the next room. "LEAHH!! DAMNNIT!!" I had moved in with Leah a few weeks ago after my father remarried and moved in with his new wife, Colleen, and her three kids. Of course I was suppose to live with them, but after plenty of begging I was allowed to move in with my cousin Leah, who I hadn't seen in a while, but please live with a cousin around my age, or live with my dad, Colleen and her three screaming brats, I think the answer is obvious.

Your probably wondering where my mother is. She died while giving birth to me due to complications. My dad is really a great guy, but the death of my mother definitely played a major role on my relationship with my dad. He's great like I said but sometimes I see him looking at me with accusation in his eyes, but I really can't blame him because from what I've heard my mom was an awesome person, and I took her away from everyone who loved her.

The music wasn't stopping so I jumped out of bed and opened the door. Leah was making eggs and swaying to the music. "God, Leah, its only ten in the morning for god's sake!"

She was fully dressed in a light blue camisole and faded jeans, I pulled at the hem of my baggy tee, I was so not a morning person. Leah turned slightly and laughed, "_Only _ten?"

I narrowed my eyes, "yes only ten. What are we doing tonight?" We had both graduated from highschool before I moved in, and so far Leah had had plans for every night I'd been here. She smiled, "there's a huge party near port angles."

"Fun," I nodded. I grabbed her ipod and unplugged it, "I'm going back to bed now."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hello?"

I smiled at the sound of his voice, "Hey Mitch, it's Ashlen. How are you?"

There was a pause. "Oh, uh hey. I was just going to call you actually."

"Really? What's up?"

Mitch and I have been going out for over a year now. He's really great, he's good looking and has a good personality. I don't know what I'd do without him.

"Yeah, hey uh listen we need to talk."

_Oh no._ "Oh no."

"No, no. It's nothing bad, really. Well I guess it could be, but I uh.."

"Mitch?"

"Uh yeah?"

I took a deep breath, "Are you? Are you breaking up with me?"

Long pause.

I hear him sighing, "Look, this isn't working Ashlen, okay? I mean it was already getting kinda weird and now that your halfway across the country I just can't do this okay? And I mean no offense Ash but you need to loosen up a bit, you stress me out all the time."

Tear started leaking over my eyes, "Mitch, no please don't do this!"

"Ash I'm real sorry, I hope we can be friends one day, seriously."

"I- I have to go." I chucked the phone at the wall, and watched it shatter into a couple pieces.

Leah rushed into the room, "What the fuck was-" She stopped looking at my tear stained face. "Shit, Ash what happened?"

"He broke up with me, he said I needed to loosen up, he said I stress him out too much, he- he said..." I sobbed as Leah wrapped her arms around me, telling me how he was a dick-head and to forget about him.


	2. Chapter 2

"I cannot believe your making me come to this stupid party." I said for the hundredth time.

After a few hours of arguing, Leah had literally shoved me a short summery dress and pulled me into the car.

"You'll thank me later," she said again, but I still highly doubted that, "just find a hot guy and hook up with him, you'll completely forget about dick face." I half laughed half cried at that.

"Oh! And some of my- uh, friends are going to be there, I want you to meet them before you go off anywhere." I nodded my head, "sure, sure."

We pulled into a spot and walked about three minutes down a small street to a large house filled to capacity with screaming drunk almost collage kids. "Come, come." Leah grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a group of very large, tan, and good-looking boys, er- men? I don't even know what to called them. "Hey guys," Leah said, "this is Ashlen, my cousin." She then pointed to all the boys and announced their names, I only caught a few. "Where's Seth and Paul? I thought they'd be back by now." Seth. Seth was Leah's younger brother, I loved him. "Seth is coming home?!" I asked smiling.

Leah nodded, "Yeah, didn't I tell you?"

I shook my head. "Oh, sorry." she said. "No worries," I said, "when is he coming?"

Leah looked to one of the guys, I think Embry? "They'll be here soon." he said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I circled the first floor again in search of Leah. We had split up about an hour ago and now I couldn't find her anywhere. I was starting to get worried when I walked into a hard hot wall, I looked up into the grinning face of Seth. "SETH!!" I cried wrapping my arms around him. "What the hell happened to you?! Your Huge!" He laughed, the sound was deep and rough, " yeah, yeah." he said hugging me again.

After catching up with Seth I was alone again and my mind wondered to Mitch. _I hate you, you stupid jerk._ I thought. Didn't make me feel any better. I went in search of some beer, yeah I know, you shouldn't drink away your feelings but I didn't really feel like dealing with them so... CHEERS!

Somehow I ended up in a guy's lap after my uh whatever beer. I lost count. Whatever. This guy was hottt. We kissed a few times and then his hand was under my shirt. "_You want to go upstairs?_" he whispered in my ear. I opened my mouth to say sure, what the hell, but large hands wrapped around my upper arms and pulled me off of the guy and out the door. "You don't want to get involved with that guy." the mystery man said. I could tell he was hot from his voice. It was deep and mysterious, and sexy. He let go of me once we were outside and a safe distance from the house.

I turned around slowly and our eyes locked. A look a of shock crossed his face, his eyes widened, his muscles tensed, hands shook slightly. Then his eyes turned dark, smothering, and they bore into my own eyes with an intensity I never saw before. I gulped as he took a step closer to me.

"I'm Paul." he said, his voice thick.

I staggered and his hands reached out to me, and pulled my against his chest. One hand on my lower back, the other between my shoulder blades. "I'm- I think I'm a little drunk." I slurred.

He grimaced, "I noticed, you smell like beer."

I nodded. His lips were hot. I wanted to taste them, I leaned in eagerly and crushed my lips to his pushing up on my tippy toes. He kissed me back greedily, the pulled back suddenly, looking as if this action pained him. "I should get you home."

"No," I barely whispered reaching for his lips again. But he held me back, squeezing his eyes shut tight and breathing deeply. "Where do you live?" he asked once he opened his eyes again.

"With Leah."

His eyes widened, "Clearwater?"

"Mmm, I'm her cousin." I answered staring at his lips again. God, they felt so good.

"Ashlen?"

I nodded, still focused on those luscious lips.

He stared at me for a long moment, whispered my name, then swung me into his arms bridal style and carried me to a beat up car. I dozed off as he buckled me in.

About twenty minutes later we were making out in my bed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I unlocked the door to our small house with Paul standing behind me.

"You okay from here or?" I shook my head.

"Come in?" I could see the indecision in his eyes, "Please?" I whispered.

He stepped inside.

I led him to my bed and silently pulled him down next to me kissing him again. He gave in at first but then pulled away and jumped from the bed. "I shouldn't be doing this." he said to himself, brushing out imaginary wrinkles in his t shirt. I reached out and grabbed his hand tugging on it, "yes, you should." I said.

Our eyes locked again and I could see lust burning in his eyes, next thing I knew he over me and our lips were dancing in the dark. His hands were in my long black hair, pulling me closer. We rolled so I was on top of him, I pulled at his shirt and it was off within a second. The quickness startled me and my hands paused where the hem of his shirt had just been. "Sorry," he mumbled against my lips. I regained my composure and kissed him again running my hands up and down his strong chest and playing off the quickness as me being drunk still.

His hands ran under my shirt, burning the skin around my waist. I kissed his neck and I think I heard him moan my name. I turned my lips to his neck, planting kisses up and down his neck and jaw.

"I never do stuff like this," I whispered in his ear as I nibbled his ear lobe.

His hands rand up and down my sides, "no?" he replied, turning his head and catching my lips in his. _Mhmm._ I moaned into his mouth as his tongue attacked mine.

"No," I gasped pulling back, placing my hands on his hot, bare chest, "I just need to let loose, like he said, like he told me, but he's a dick, he's a real big dick." I mumbled nodding furiously.

He tensed, "who?"

"My boy- sorry _ex_ boyfriend, apparently I'm not loose enough, and I'm too_ stressful_."

I kissed his neck again and he relaxed, pulling me closer to him.

Man those beers were really kicking in now. My eyes shut and opened slowly. He was staring into my eyes now with a hunger I had never seen before. I lay my head down on his chest and breathed in his musky scent before drifting off.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"What? Huh?" I mumbled rolling over and shooting my head up, blinking and waiting for my eyes to focus.

Something moved underneath me, "Shut up Leah."

I stared in horror down at a really good looking guy.

I jumped out of bed backing against the opposite wall, "_Shit, shit, shit, shit!!"_

Leah and Paul were yelling at each other, Paul was so angry he was shaking. I was still freaking out and doing a mental check list of my clothes: bra, check. Shirt, check. Underwear, check. Shorts, check. _Oh god, thank you._

Leah and Paul were still going at it, I could only catch some words, _stupid fuck, what were you thinking, I don't care if you, you don't know what it's like, calm down you cant phase here you want to kill her?_

"Oh god," I whispered again. Paul looked at me, and I saw the anger leave his eyes, sadness replacing it. He took a step closer moving his arms as if to hold me but I took a step back. He started shaking again staring at me hard. Then he turn and stormed out of the house much too fast, slamming the door so hard the house shook.

Leah turned to me then, "What were you thinking?!"

I widened my eyes at her, then narrowed them, "You told me to go have some fun!"

She threw her hands up, "that doesn't mean to go fuck my friends!"

I could believe she thought I would do that, then again I cant believe I slept with him, well not with him but still...

"I did NOT sleep with him Leah!! I- I- I don't know what I did! What did I do Leah!?" I cried jumping into her arms.

"_What did I do?"_


	4. Chapter 4

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A wolf cried out in the woods behind my house.

I rolled over again pulling the pillow over my head to block out the noise. This wolf would not go away, every single damn night for the past two weeks it howls outside my room. I heard Leah moving around in the next room. She stormed into my room and threw open the window.

"I AM GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!"she cried into the dark woods.

I swear I heard someone laughing.

Leah slammed the door shut and stormed out again, this time I heard the front door slam. A few minutes later she came back in the house with a smug grin on her face. I noticed a small scrap on her arm, "Leah, what happened?"

"Hm?" her eyes followed mine to the scratch, "oh don't worry about it, and he's gone."

She smiled once more before retreating to her room

What just happened?? I swear things have been so weird since I go here.

I haven't seen or spoken to Paul since that night, well uh morning I guess. But I hope I never see him again, I'm just _so_ embarrassed that I acted like that. He probably thinks so poorly of me now, Leah told me it doesn't matter what he thinks, but I mean I do care.

My alarm went off about ten minutes later, blinking seven in the morning, I had to get to work by eight. Im starting this job at a small pharmacy about 15 minutes away from here. I hopped out of bed and put on the dark green collared shirt with the store logo over the breast, and pulled on khaki capris. Grabbing the keys to my blue pick up I called goodbye to Leah who mumbled a reply.

It was drizzling as I drove the fifteen minutes to work, not really a surprise though. I was the only one working this shift, my boss had called on the way telling me my co-worker was sick. Oh, boy. Five whole hours of standing here by myself, how exciting. The bell above the door rang, letting me know that a customer was here. I could see who it was yet because a shelf of gum and chocolate bars was blocking my view. I went back to reading my book under the counter.

"Uh, hi."

_Oh my god, please no._ I looked up slowly, first seeing his large dark hands, then the front of his dark blue shirt, and finally I looked up into his eyes which were watching me intently. _Shit._

"Uh hello, how can I help you?"

His brow furrowed slightly, "Actually I just came to talk to you." _Oh. _

"Oh, well. Um.," I didn't know what to say. He wanted to talk to me? Or hook up with me again? Oh man I can't believe I did that! Could I have started my summer off any worse? I don't think so. So what do I say but, "if you didn't see it, there's a sign that says no loitering so.."

I winced as I said it, and I think he did too. I mean no loitering, what the fuck?

He scratched the back of his neck, "Uh, what? You want me to buy something?"

"Uh no, but just, could you like uh.."

"Leave?" he interrupted me, sounding kinda hurt. It did sound kind of bitchy.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Well, I just," I sighed loudly, "look, the other night. That's not really me I don't know what I was doing so I don't know what kind of a girl you think I am but I am not that type of girl so I don't know what you want but I'm real embarrassed about the other night and I just wish it never happened and if you just forgot about it I mean that'd be great."

God, I make no sense at all. He was staring into my eyes again.

"I don't think I could forget it even if I wanted to. And I defiantly don't wish it never happened."

I grimaced, "What do you want?"

He smiled a little, "Howabout we go out tomorrow night, are you busy?"

Well that was unexpected. But he probably just wants to get in my pants. "Uh yeah I am busy actually." I lied, and he could see right through me. His smile faded, but came back a split second even bigger.

"Really?" he asked through his smug smile.

"Uh y- yeah." I stuttered, feeling my checks getting hot with the blush I knew he could see.

The smile grew again, "how 'bout tonight then?" he asked as I busied myself by stacking the gum in neat pyramids on the counter. "Busy." I said again.

He chuckled and the sound almost knocked me off my feet. Why was I so interested in this guy? I don't even know anything about him.

"Hm, you're a busy girl, huh?" I nodded once in reply.

"The next night?"

"Busy." I walked out from behind the counter and pretended to be organizing candy bars on the rack. He followed behind me.

"The next night?"

"Busy."

"What about the next night?"

"_Still_ busy."

"The next night?"

"_I'm busy_."

His hands grabbed my upper arms and spun me around 'till I found myself pressed again the shelf with him brushing against me, he leaned in and I could feel his hot breath on my face. My breath caught in my chest and my eyes widened as he stared into them.

"_Now," _he whispered, "_are you _positive _that your busy tonight? Because I'd really love to take you out to dinner, or a movie if you'd prefer that."_

"I- I-"

The bell rang signaling that another customer was here. Paul let me go and backed up against a wall, his eyes never leaving me as a rung up a petite old woman's things. She left and I turned to look at Paul, who was still watching me.

"So how about it? I promise to be a perfect gentleman."

I really wanted to go, he seemed so nice and I mean he hadn't taken advantage of me that night, he had tried to leave, I was the one who pulled him inside and on the bed. Plus, I mean how much more could I embarrass myself in front of him? What the hell? Right?

"Sure." I mumbled, and although I could tell he heard me by the way his eyes lit up he asked me, "what was that?"

I narrowed my eyes, "I said sure."

His smile was blinding, "Great, I'll pick you up around seven."

I smiled slightly, "Great."

Our eyes locked for a long moment, before smiled once more and walked out the door.

_Now, what have I just gotten into?_


	5. Chapter 5

**I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer in so here it is, I own nothing except for the plot and Ashlen. **

**Please read and review, it keeps me writing. **

Leah was sitting on my bed a bored expression as I tried on yet another outfit for my date with Paul tonight. Telling her I even had a date with him was embarrassing enough, and I was expecting her to yell at me or I mean do something, but she didn't even blink not looking the least bit surprised.

"Well what are you wearing?" she had asked, leaving me staring at her dumbfounded.

So now here I was trying to decide between two different outfits, one with a denim skirt, the other khaki shorts. I decided to go with the shorts and a nice brown top with a half sweater since I wasn't really sure what we were doing.

I was in the bathroom double (actually more like triple double checking if I'm being honest) my hair and the little bit of blush I had on, I don't like wearing make-up, when there was three loud knocks on the door. I looked at the clock it was only 6:37. _He wouldn't come that early would he? _I wondered. My questioned was answered as I slowly opened the door and heard Leah and Paul whispering.

_Why are you so early? Do you want to seem desperate?_

_Leah, I _am_ desperate! God I know you didn't imprint yet but I know you know how I fell about her so knock it off. _

_Regardless you cant just show up early for a date, She's probably not even ready yet._

I guess now is when I should make my entrance.

"Leah?" I asked softly pretending I hadn't been standing there listening.

She turned around and smiled, "Paul's here."

Paul stepped inside and stopped when he saw me. He stared at me for along moment our eyes locked. I could feel the blush burning my cheeks and I knew he could see it. I tried to look away but my eyes kept darting back to his dark unmoving ones.

Leah cleared her throat, giving me something else to look at, "Have a great time, I'll leave the door unlocked for you."

"Thanks Leah," I said, "Bye."

She said goodbye and walked out of the room.

Paul was still watching me, "You look really great." His voice was thick.

"Um, thanks," I said smoothing imaginary wrinkles from my shirt, "you too."

He was wearing baggy jeans and a nice shirt that showed off his muscles, realizing I was staring I shook my head slightly and stepped towards him.

"So," my voice cracked a little so I started over, "Uh, so ready?"

"Yeah," he nodded. He held open the door for me and shut it behind both of us. I reached his car before him but somehow his hand jerked out to open the door for me. I mumbled a thanks and he waited till I was seated to close the door behind me. I watched him walk in front of the car and climb in besides me.

"What are the plans for tonight?" I asked.

He started the car then turned to me, "Well I thought we could go catch a movie and then maybe grab some food and go eat up by first beach, I know this really pretty place I think you'd like it, I mean if that's okay, we don't have to do that if you don't want to we could just go to a restaurant or-"

I giggled a little bit cutting him off. He seemed so nervous and so eager for my okay.

"That's sound really nice Paul."

He visibly relaxed, "Really? Are you sure cause-"

I couldn't stop the smile creeping on my face, "Paul, really. It sounds wonderful, lets go."

"Right. Okay." he turned to back out of the driveway, putting a hand on the back of my seat. His hand brushed my hair and I pulled back.

"Oh, shoot, sorry." Why was he so nervous?

"Paul, its fine. Are you okay? You seem really tense."

"I'm fine."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

We decided to see Prom Night.

I really like scary movies, but this was kind of disappointing.

It wasn't all that scary, just depressing and predictable.

I leaned back in my chair more, my head tilted towards Paul's chair next to me. He hadn't done that cheesy yawn and put his arm over me yet, although I don't think I would mind if he did. His hand was resting on the armrest in-between our seats so I tentatively placed my hand over his. He looked down at my hand on his and then slowly turned his hand until he was holding my own.

He looked at me and smiled and I smiled back, shifted so my head was resting on his shoulder.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Paul... this is, wow this is beautiful."

We had gotten sandwiches and drinks at a small deli and then headed up to one of the cliffs by First Beach. Paul had laid out a soft quilt for us to sit on, on the hood of his car. We finished out food and I laid down halfway, resting my back and head on the windshield.

"Yeah..." Paul murmured. I looked over at him and he was staring at me with such strong emotion that I had to look away, feeling my blush rise again.

"Ashlen," He whispered, his hot hand coming to my cheek, forcing me to look at him. As soon as our eyes locked I knew I wanted him and badly. Even though I had only known him for a little while I felt so strongly for him, and I mean if the way he looks at me means anything, then I think he feels the same way.

"Ashlen,"

He leaned in, pulling me closer. Our lips brushed together for a moment and then his mouth was over mine. Soft and rough at the same time. His tongue pushed through my lips and I leaned into him. My hands ran through his hair and his moved down my back circling my waist and pulling me closer.

In one smooth motion he pulled me on top of him so I had one leg on either side of him. We continued like this, my hands in his hair, his in mine, pulling each other closer and closer. After a moment I pulled back quickly sitting up and rolling away from him.

He sat up too, startled, "What's wrong?" he asked, brow furrowing.

Honestly, I wasn't sure what was wrong. But I thought he liked me, but now I wasn't sure if he just wanted me to fool around with. I mean was this just a booty call spoofed up a little?

I ran my hands over my face. "I, um."

Paul shook his head, muttering to himself. "Ashlen, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I wasn't going to kiss you tonight because I know you probably think I'm just trying to get into your pants or something, and I wanted to show you otherwise. But I really, really like you. And your just so beautiful and tempting and I couldn't help myself, I cant believe how much I want you, no wait, I don't mean like that, well I do but I mean I lo-"

Paul stopped talking at looked up at me wide eyed as if scared to see my reaction to what he just said, well half said anyway but we both knew what he was about to say, and I kind of liked it. I wasn't sure if I loved him though, I knew what I felt for him was strong but love? I wasn't sure.

Regardless I leaned back into him and kissed him deeply and passionately. He kissed me back for a moment and then pulled back. "I didn't mean to say that." he was blushing slightly under his dark handsome skin. Those words hit me like a brick though.

"So you don't?" I asked, hurt obvious in my voice.

He smiled slightly and kissed me again, "No, I do," he said, "I just didn't mean to say it."

I chuckled, "Well I'm glad you did." I replied, wondering if he noticed that I wasn't saying it back. But I mean it has only been like two days, that's insane right??

Suddenly he sat up straight staring into my eyes, "Have you ever heard the Quilette legends?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Hello everyone**

**I just wanted to let you guys know I don't think I am going to post any more chapters unless I get a few more reviews, since what is the point in writing if no one is reading, right?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing except for the plot and Ashlen**

His hands were holding mine, his eyes boring into mine awaiting my response.

"So you imprinted on me?" I said slowly, "And you're a, a werewolf?"

He seemed tense still, "Yes."

I stared at him, my mouth open slightly, looking for any sign of him kidding me. I couldn't find one, but I mean he cant be serious. Is he insane? No, no he's just an asshole. Suddenly I was furious. What nerve, he takes me out and its all just a big joke. What a prick.

I ripped my hands from his and jumped off the hood of the car. My face was hot with anger and I could feel my eyes getting damper as I go angrier. I turned back to glare at him, he had gotten off the car as well and was only a few feet behind me.

I walked up to him steam practically coming out my ears.

"You are a miserable excuse of a person! You're an asshole! I cant believe you!" I screamed in his face, jabbing my finger into his muscular chest.

He grabbed my hand ending my jabbing.

"Ashlen, I'm serious." he growled.

I tried to pull my hand free but he just tightened his grip, he was shaking slightly.

"You're a prick you jackass! I cant believe I actually fell for all of this! What was your plan? Huh big boy? Did you think you were going to make all of this shit up and then have me go fuck you or something?! Are you kidding me! I cant believe I actually liked you, you fucking jerk!"

As I screamed at him his shaking increased, and soon his whole body was blurring. My eyes widened and I pulled my hand ferociously, trying to get away from him.

"Paul! Paul! Let go of me!" I cried tugging harder. He let go of my hand and I fell backwards on my butt. He growled and burst into a ball of fur in front of me. I gasped crawling backwards cutting up my hands. "_Oh my god! Oh my god!"_

Standing over me where Paul had just been was a giant wolf, looking at me with sad and angry eyes. My breathing was too fast now, and I was feeling dizzy. He was serious, he was a werewolf.

He's a werewolf.

Oh shit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The coldness hit my face in an icy pattern. The ground felt cold and wet beneath me.

"Hello?" I whispered, not sure what had happened.

I opened my eyes to see the edge of the cliff and Paul's car to my right. It all rushed back to me.

"_Oh no."_ Where was Paul? Did he just leave me here? But his car was still here, oh right werewolf, I don't think he needs that.

"Paul?" I called out sitting up, the rain was coming down harder and I heard thunder. The bushes moved behind me and I jumped turning around. Paul emerged from the woods wearing nothing but a pair of crudely cut-off jeans. He walked up to me and I couldn't help the fear that rushed into me. He was a werewolf after all, how could I not be afraid of him?

His face was a hard mask, not showing any emotion as he reached toward me, ignoring when cringed away. He pulled me up by my elbow and led me over to the car, holding my door open for me.

"Paul-" I said feeling like I had to say something, anything, but he gave me a gentle push saying, "Just get in Ashlen."

I obliged.

The ride home was quiet, long, and very, very awkward. Each time I tried to apologize or say anything Paul hushed me and told me to "Just forget about it."

After the third time I couldn't help but let the harshness of his voice settle in. I turned my head towards the window trying to hid the tears that were sliding down my face. Im not a very quiet crier so I kept sniffling to try and cover it up, I think Paul saw right through me, though.

He pulled into Leah's, well my, driveway. We both sat there for a moment before he sighed loudly.

When he spoke his voice sounded wounded, "Ashlen, please stop crying. I can't handle it."

I wiped at my eyes. "I'm not crying. I just have allergies." I lied.

"Ashlen," he whispered his warm hand covering my cheek and forcing me to look at him. I tried to avoid his eyes but he wasn't having it. "Ashlen, look at me."

I slowly lifted my eyes to his.

"Ashlen, I know this is a lot to handle and I don't know if I should have told you so soon, but I just wanted you to know, to have you know everything. I don't want to have any secrets from you Ashlen, like I told you, you're my other half, and I-"

His eye darkened and smothered mine, "I love you Ashlen."

"I-" I still didn't know what to say. Apparently we were meant for one another and I was his imprint but still this was all happening to fast.

"You don't have to say anything," Paul murmured running his thumb over my trembling lower lip. I breathed in his scent, it was sweet and woodsy all at once. I found myself wrapped up in his smell and I leaned into him and covered his mouth with mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing besides Ashlen and the plot**

I vaguely remember moving from the car to my room. We barely stopped kissing the whole way there, and I pulled away only at my door whispering, "Where's Leah?"

He pushed me up against the wall running his hands through my hair as he kissed me again, "Working."

I wasn't sure if he meant their werewolf work or real work, considering the hour I would say werewolf work.

So now we were standing in my room lips locked together with lust. "What- Exactly- Do- You- Do?" I asked in between kisses. His fingertips ran down my spine to the small of my back which he pushed on pulling me closer.

He stopped kissing me long enough to say, "Not now."

Fine with me, I was a little preoccupied with his lips anyway. He walked forward pushing me towards my bed. The back of my knees hit the edge of the bed and I slowly sat down. Paul's hands rand down my neck, shoulders, and under my arms. He picked me up and slid me back suddenly with impossible quickness. I froze staring up at him.

He grinned sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Is that a werewolf thing?" I asked as he crawled on top of me and nuzzled my neck. "Yeah," he whispered hoarsely. He placed one hand on my lower back and the other held him so I couldn't feel his weight as much. His hot hand worked its way under my shirt, rubbing the skin on my back.

He nibbled on my neck and kissed the skin behind my ear. I let out a not so soft moan, which then made me freeze up and turn beet red, and which also made Paul start kissing me more passionately. Still embarrassed, I tried to sit up but Paul wasn't having it.

"Don't be embarrassed," he said looking into my eyes.

"Uh, I-"

He kissed me again adding more tongue, "oh god Ashlen you are so beautiful,"

I relax again and kissed him back running my hands over his chest. His shirt was soft on my palms but I would much rather prefer his hot skin instead. I slid my hands under his shirt and around to his back. He groaned softly into my mouth.

I turned my attention to his neck, working my way up to his ear where I whispered, "I think your shirt is in the way,"

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded against his neck, "yeah, I think I should take it off."

I pushed the fabric up his chest letting my nails softly drag along the skin. When I got halfway up he pulled back and yanked the shirt off himself, tossing it into the corner. He went back to kissing me as I let my hands explore his chest and back.

His hands grabbed at the skin around my waist, I gasped at the feel of it, I think I love him. Why else would I feel like this? This feeling is so amazing, what else could it be but love?

Paul whispered something against my lips but I missed it. "What was that?" I asked before kissing him again. His fingers pushed down the straps of my shirt, and his kissed the skin there.

"I said," he spoke softly, "I think your shirt is in the way too."

I stopped breathing. What was he asking for? Sex? Or just second base? I mean was I even ready for second base? Certainly not for sex but... I wanted to right now, but I would regret it later, right?

My silence seemed to frighten Paul because he quickly pulled my straps back up and sat up slightly. "Ashlen I'm sorry. Please don't ever feel like you have to do anything you don't want to alright? I didn't mean to push you I just got caught up in the moment and I just want you so bad."

I looked up at him. _I just want you so bad._ Ah, those lovely words repeating over and over in my head. Paul was staring at me awaiting my response.

"Paul its fine I just, I don't know. I guess I'm a little confused right now, I mean its only been like two days that we've actually talked and I don't know. I don't want to rush things and ruin it."

He nodded quickly, "I know, I know this is happening so fast and I'm sorry that this is so screwed up, and I promise to go as slow as you want. I love you Ashlen."

I smiled and pulled him over me again wrapping my arms around him and feeling his hands wrap around my waist, "I- I love you too Paul."

He tightened his embrace and then kissed me again, long and slow and soft.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning I woke up sweating. I tried to roll over but two thick warm arms were wrapped around my waist. I stretched my arms and yawned before wiggling my way out of Paul's arms, well trying to anyway. I could barely move he was holding me so closely.

"Paul," I said running my fingers through his hair. He looked so happy lying next to me. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe _I_ was the reason for his happiness.

"Paul, wake up," I said again a little louder. I shook his arm, "Paul,"

He jolted upright holding me protectively in his arms. A low growl was audible from his chest. I looked up at him with frightened eyes, "What's wrong?" I whispered.

He looked at me then for the first time, and I felt him relax. "Nothing, you scared me is all."

"Sorry."

**Ah, alright guys I'm having total writers block, which is the reason for the lack of updates which I am terribly sorry for. Please for the sake of this story give me ideas I desperately need them and I am not sure how long this story is going to last if I don't get some ideas from the readers. **

**Thank you. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Im back!! im so sorry for this gap of nothing-ness.**

**I wasn't sure I was going to continue the story or not but here I am!!**

**Disclaimer you know the drill. **

Weeks went by and everything was perfect. Paul and I were together as much as possible just hanging around the house and doing whatever, or going to the beach at night and just walking (well one walk included so lying if you catch my drift)

Paul slept over some nights, usually when Leah wasn't home. Neither of us were comfortable making out on my bed while Leah was in the next room, and of course she could hear much better than your average Joe, or Jane.

"Ready Ash?" I heard Leah calling me from the foyer. We were meeting up with the rest of the pack at First Beach. Some kids from Forks were having a bonfire, Leah had bickered with Paul for a while saying her and I were perfectly capable of getting to the beach without his assistance. I think, well no, I knew that she was sick of Paul always being around. I felt bad but I couldn't deny the need I felt for him to be with me.

I ran my fingers through my hair, "Ready."

We began the short walk to the beach, and I was glad that I choose flip flops instead of those totally hot semi-high-heels that matched my light blue top perfectly. It had been a hard decision, comfort or style? I had opted for comfort knowing we'd be walking, and at a beach.

The pack was standing off to the side when Leah and I reached the beach. Paul immediately came over to me and kissed me lightly on the lips, I heard Leah groan and I pulled back chuckling.

"Sorry Leah," I said.

"Yeah, yeah." she mumbled walking over to the others.

Paul pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear, "Want to dance?"

A slow-ish song was playing of course I wanted to but instead I pushed him away playfully.

"Yeah I would actually. See anyone worthy of dancing with me?"

I pretended to look over his head, which was difficult seeing that he was way taller than me.

He grabbed me and pulled me to the dancing mob and growled in my ear, "_Noone_ is even worthy of looking at you let alone touching you."

I smiled up at him letting him lead the dancing, "Except you apparently?"

He smiled back, "Not even me,"

I kissed his neck, "your more than worthy of touching me, and more than welcome."

I felt him tense a little, his breath was hot on my face as he growled in my ear, "don't give me any ideas."

Paul and I have been taking it slow physically, we hadn't gone very far, the farthest time I had my shirt off but that was it, I still had my bra on.

I wanted to make love to Paul but at the same time I wasn't sure if I was quite ready.

We continued to slow dance till the song was over. We dance for one fast song but were laughing too hard to do another, neither of us was very good at dancing. We walked out of the mob, my stomach grumbled and I grabbed it self consciously. Paul laughed, "Hungry?"

I nodded, "A little, you?"

"Not for food," I looked up at him to find him staring at me intensely, his dark eyes looking fogged. I blushed slightly.

"Oh- um,"

He laughed and pulled me closer to his side, "Leah's on patrol tonight..."

I stopped short spinning around blocking his path. I pressed a hand to his chest and narrowed my eyes.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you its rude to invite yourself over?"

He opened his mouth to answer but then looked over my head and narrowed his eyes.

"What?" I asked spinning, but I stopped when I saw who was walking towards us with a smug grin on his arrogant face.

"_What the..."_ I mumbled to myself.

Paul was tense behind me, and I saw Leah glaring at the person walking towards us.

**Ooo who is it??**

**I won't leave you hanging since im so kind, the next chapter is posted **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yadda yadda disclaimer. **

**Kinda long??**

I flinched as he pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek, I heard Paul growl behind me.

"Ashy!! I've missed you so much! How have you been?"

I stared at him in disbelief.

He could not be serious right now?

"You cannot be serious right now." I said to him.

Mitch stroked my face with his fingertips, "Baby, baby, baby. Come on you know that was just a little break to test our relationship, but now its stronger than ever."

"Who the fuck is this?" Paul said, I could tell he was trying to keep himself in check. I stepped backwards pressing myself against Paul, I felt his shaking slow slightly.

"Um this is-"

Mitch cut me off sticking out his hand to be shaken, "I'm her boyfriend, you are?"

"Ex! Ex-boyfriend!" I said frustrated.

Mitch ignored me, "and you are?"

Paul took a steady breath, "Seems your confused buddy 'cause _I'm_ Ashlen's boyfriend."

Mitch glared at him. It was quiet for a moment.

"Why are you here?" I finally asked him. He smirked at me and grabbed my hands, trying to pull me to him but Paul tightened his grip on my waist.

Mitch's gaze darkened and he smirked even more, "Baby, I was coming down for some more of that awesome sex we've had. Remember that time on the beach, this beach reminds me of it, how you gave me a-"

Paul had pushed me aside and slammed his fist into Mitch's face. He was shaking and was immediately surrounded by the pack. Mitch's nose was no doubt broken, but Paul did not seem even close to satisfied with his moans of pain.

"Paul!! Stop it Paul!!" I went to grab him but Jarred pulled me back shaking his head no.

Jarred, Quill, Embry and Jacob finally pulled a shaking Paul into the safety of the woods. I ran to follow them but stopped when I saw they were all wolves, I knew I'd just get in the way so I sat patiently on a fallen tree waiting for them to come back.

A few minutes later I heard someone coming up behind me, I turned to see Paul in a new outfit.

He looked pissed.

"Are you alright-" I started to say, but he grabbed me by my upper arms and yanked me to standing position. He glared down at me and although I hated to admit it the look in his eyes terrified me.

"Paul-" I whispered but again he cut me off, this time half yelling half growling.

"Is it true?" his voice was tight and I knew he was trying to control himself.

I stared at him, eyes wide, breathing shallow. I wondered if he had any idea how much he was scaring me right now. "Is what true?" I barely whispered.

His gripped tightened but when I winced he loosened it again. "Did you sleep with him!!"

_What?? Paul knew I was a virgin! I told him I was. _

"What- No Paul! You know I've never-"

"Well you _boyfriend,"_ he spat the word, "seems to have a different story. I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

What was going on? He believed Mitch over me? And I don't believe I blew up at him when I found out he was pretty experienced in that department.

"Are you serious?" I asked, disbelief dripping in my voice.

He just stared at me. Now I was pissed, I tried to pull away from him prying at his fingertips with my own. "Get off of me!!" I screeched, violently pulling away.

"What is your problem?" Paul growled pulling me closer and wrapping his arms around me so mine were pinned to my sides. I didn't stop fighting against him at first but then I grew tired after a couple minutes. I glared up at him, feeling the hot tears waiting to escape.

"What is _my_ problem, what the fuck is _your_ problem!!"

"What?" he growled.

"Let go of me!!" I started to fight against him again. "I never fucking did it with him or anyone else! And you know that! LET GO!"

The tears started to pour over, I still moved fiercely about in his arms.

"Ashlen, knock it off."

"ARGH!!" I screamed, "Knock it off? Knock it off?! You cant even talk Paul! Everyone knows you've got enough experience for a whole country!! And then your yelling at me because my jackass of an EX boyfriend decides to piss you off!! Let go of me and go to hell-"

Suddenly warm, soft lips were covering mine. I resisted at first still struggling in his hold but I eventually gave up and just hung there in his arms sobbing as he kissed my lips and face.

Paul continuously mumbled words of love and apologies, and my anger slowly faded.

After a few minutes he sat down with me in his arms.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. I looked up at him and wiped at my tears with the back of my hand.

"Can we just go home now?" I asked. I wanted nothing more than to just be alone with Paul in peace and quiet.

He nodded kissing me softly once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**disclaimer**

Paul had carried me all the way home despite my protests, I dozed off slightly a few times.

So much was running threw my head. Mitch in La Push? Paul thinking I'm some sort of slut?

Paul put me down on the steps to my house. I opened the door with my key and stepped inside, Paul started following me in but I turned and stopped him placing my hand on his chest.

I knew Leah was on patrol tonight, but after what just occurred I really wasn't in the mood to fool around with Paul.

I took a breath and avoided his eyes, "Um, Paul I think I just want to go to sleep."

His hand covered mined, trying to come inside,"Alright." I could hear the disappointment in his voice, but I wasn't done.

"Um, alone." I said softly, but I knew he'd be able to hear me.

I could feel him sag beneath my hand but I couldn't bear to look up into those eyes which I knew would be dark pools of sadness. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you," he murmured before turning and disappearing into the woods.

"I love you too."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I jolted upright out of a deep calm sleep.

Someone was furiously banging on my door, it sounded like it would snap off soon.

"ASHLEN! ASHLEN OPEN THE DOOR!"

Paul?? "Paul?"

"YES OPEN UP NOW!"

I jumped out of bed my bare feet padding down the hall. I threw the door open and a nervous looking Paul pushed in slamming and locking the door behind him.

"Paul what's going on?"

"Are you alright?" he turned around to face me and froze, his eyes glazing as they roamed over my body. Self consciously I looked down. _Oops. _In my panic to open the door I had forgotten that I was only wearing a white sports bra and boy short underwear.

"Uh, I'm going to go put on um something." I went to run into my room but Paul grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. His eyes still roamed up and down my body and I felt naked under his gaze.

"How come you don't wear this to bed when I sleep over?" I was pretty positive he was kidding, but the thickness of his voice made me unsure.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

His whole body stiffened, "Oh shit, right. We need to go."

He grabbed my waist and started for the door.

"Paul!!" I pushed against his chest, "What are you doing? I'm practically naked!"

He started for my room, "Right, right. You should er- cover up." His eyes roamed over my stomach again.

He plopped me on my bed and started throwing me clothes. I a pair of jeans at his head to get his attention.

"What are you doing!"

He looked at me finally. "I'm taking you to Emily and Sam's place. You'll be safe there."

"Safe from what?" I asked warily.

He took a deep breath, "Can you please put some clothes on I can't concentrate with you dressed like that."

The sound of his voice made me shiver. A grabbed navy soffee shorts and a white sweatshirt quickly pulling them on. I turned back to Paul. He grabbed me by the waist sliding his hand under the sweatshirt making me gasp. With a low groan he kissed me roughly but softly at the same time. Then as quickly as the kiss began it ended.

I knew my lips were probably swollen slightly and they were definitely bright red.

"Safe from what?" I ask again very breathlessly.

He picked me up again and ran out of the house talking as he walked.

"There's a bloodsucker running around the reservation. A couple weeks back we took down a female vamp who was hunting people in forks. We think this is her mate back for revenge. I'm bringing you to Emily's, you'll be safe there, Kim will be there and Claire and Embry imprinted on a girl a few days ago. I think he's bringing her, she'll probably be freaked he didn't tell her yet so please don't tell her okay?"

Suddenly I was in Emily's foyer. Paul crushed me against him and kissed my hair.

"I love you, I'll be back soon alright?"

I nodded and kissed his cheek, "Love you."

I watched him run out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Same old disclaimer**

It had been only hours since the pack left but it felt like years. Emily was trying to keep the mood light but with Embry's imprint, Natalie, that was impossible. She just sat there on the couch curled up in a ball looking so frightened and out of place. She had stopped crying a while ago but her eyes were red and puffy and she sniffled every once and a while.

Paul had said her and Embry had only meet a few days ago, she was probably freaking out inside. I mean her new boyfriend, if they were even going out yet, comes in the middle of the night and brings her to some strangers house.

I got up from my seat and went over to sit by her. Kim was upstairs with Claire and Emily was in the kitchen busying herself with god knows what.

"Hi Natalie." I said, faking a smile.

She glanced at me, "Hi," she mumbled.

"They should be back soon," I said, "you can give Embry hell then." I smiled trying to make a joke.

"I will." she said, but she didn't seem to be kidding, I guess I couldn't blame her.

"So..." I said.

"Who are you with?" she asked.

"What?"

She sighed sitting up slightly. "Emily is with Sam, and Kim's with Jarred, and I guess Claire's with like Quill, and I'm sorta with Embry, so who are you with?"

How'd she figure out Claire and Quill?

"I'm Paul's girlfriend." I answered. "Are you and Embry friends or...?"

She grimaced and shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure. I mean I like him, a lot actually, but I don't know he doesn't seem to be interested."

I had to smile at that, "I'm sure he's very interested.'

She shrugged again then groaned, "What is going on?!" she half yelled startling me.

Ugh. Why did I talk to her? Paul told me to keep my mouth shut. "Um, well they should be back soon and I'm sure Embry will explain everything."

She groaned again and threw her head back shutting her eyes and ending the conversation.

I got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Em, could I lie down upstairs?" my head was pounding.

She smiled sweetly, "Of course."

I smiled my thanks and walked up the stairs, climbing into the first bed I found.

I was out the minute my head hit the pillow.

**Really short I know, it's really a filler chapter, I'm posting twelve with this one. **


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

**

Yadda yadda disclaimer.

* * *

I heard the door click shut and warm arms wrap around me within the same moment. He breathed in my hair and nestled his face in my neck. I sighed with relief and turned around in his arms to see his face. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Do you want to stay here or go back to your place?" he whispered. Before I could answer he kissed me eagerly running his fingers through my hair. He pulled back to whisper in my ear running his fingers down my spine.

"_Leah is still on patrol,_"

I chuckled, "Hoping to get lucky buddy?"

He laughed too pulling me closer, "I already am lucky."

I kissed him again. He kissed me back for a few moments before pulling back, "_Let's go to your place."_

I nodded in agreement.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Back in my room I pushed Paul back on the bed crawling over him. He wasn't wearing a shirt so I kissed my way up his chest. His fingers burned the skin around my waist before he pulled my sweatshirt over my head. He groaned running his hot hands over my back and stomach. I kicked off my shorts wanting to be closer to him. He placed on hand on the back of my neck and the other on the back of my thigh before quickly rolling so he was over me.

His lips and hands were everywhere. I felt heat everywhere burning where he touched or kissed.

His hands traced around my bra and underwear, toying with the skin around the hems. I slid my hands down to his pants and with shaking fingers starting unbuttoning his pants.

Suddenly my wrists in iron cages above my head which was now on a pillow.

"Wha-" I started but was too breathless to finish. Was Paul rejecting me? Did he not want to have sex with me? The look in his eyes and his shallow breathing was saying otherwise.

"Ashlen I can't," he took a steadying breath, "I'm not going to be," he sighed, "I'm not going to be able to control myself if we go any further. I'm not going to be able to stop."

I took in what he was saying, but did I _want_ to stop? I love Paul with all my heart, I plan on marrying him and having kids with him so why not? I want to, he wants to, right?

"Do you want to?" I whispered.

His eyes grew even darker as he groaned, "Do you honestly have to ask?"

"I love you," I said kissing his neck.

He tensed for a moment, "What are you doing?"

"I- I want to make love to you Paul," I squeezed my eyes shut and gnawed on my lower lip.

"Ashlen," I opened my eyes to see Paul staring at me intently, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "I love you," I said.

"Oh Ashlen, I love you so much." his lips were on mine again hotter than before.

His pants came off, and then his hands moved to my sports bra. I sat up a little so he could pull it over my head the cool air made me feel self conscious so I went to move my hands to cover myself but Paul kissed me and ran his finger softly over my breast murmuring how much he loved me. I moaned when he kissed my left breast, my back arched and my head fell back.

Paul opened his mouth and licked my nipple making me gasp before he began sucking and nipping it. I had my hands in his hair pressing him closer to me. "_Oh my god,"_ I moaned.

He moved to my other breast making me gasp again, "_Paul," _

My breathing was embarrassingly loud, but his was pretty loud also.

I moved my hands to push down his boxers but I couldn't really get them down. Paul chuckled and ran his hands down my sides pulling off my underwear when he reached it. He threw them behind him before running his hands between my thighs and pulling them further apart. We both gasped as his hand covered me.

He slid his finger between my two lips making me moan. He kissed my neck as he caressed me down there. He slowly slid a finger inside me making me moan his name louder this time and arch my back. His finger dance slowly inside me, teasing me. He kept this up bringing me to the edge, but just as I was about to let go he stopped pulling out.

"No, Paul! No don't stop!" I tried to rub my hips against his.

He growled low in his throat, "_your not coming from my finger, your going to come from me being inside you." _

I whimpered at his statement kissing his neck. His boxers were off suddenly and his knees were nudging mine apart. "Ready?" he asked huskily. I nodded my head.

He entered me slowly, obviously trying to not hurt me, but it _did_ hurt. It hurt _a lot_. I knew it would but this was pretty bad. He was huge, stretching me out, I let out a hiss through my clenched teeth as he broke through.

He paused then letting me breath as the pain slowly faded away.

"Okay?" he asked looking concerned.

Okay? How could I not be okay? I was with the most amazing guy ever and he loved me as much as I loved him. I nodded and he began pulling out and then pushing in, thrusting deeper and deeper. The pain was gone now and all there was was wonderful pleasure.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up on Paul's hot chest. My hair was splayed out around my face and his hands were on my bare back. I turned my head to kiss his chest.

"_Paul?_" I whispered. He stirred under me slightly. I lied my head back on his chest breathing in his forest scent.

"I love you Ashlen," I looked up to see Paul watching me. Smiling I went up on my elbows pushing my hair from my face. "Love you too."

I went to sit up but then I felt a tug down there. I gasped at the soreness and slight pain.

"Are you still in me?" I asked.

He nodded, "Sorry." His arms came around me turning us so I was now on my back he slowly pulled out of me. I felt stiff and sore, but I wouldn't have taken back last night for anything.

"How do you feel?" Paul asked kissing my face, neck and hair.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Um, a little sore but I'm fine."

"I'm sorry," he whispered kissing me my eyelids and cheeks.

"S'okay, everyone says its not so great the first time."

We lied there for a while just holding each other and kissing softly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A few days past since I lost my 'innocence' with Paul.

He hasn't been around much because Sam's has everyone doubling up on patrol. Sometimes Paul comes in the middle of the night and lies with me, or sometimes I'll wake up to his arms wrapped around me, but we never have more then a few minutes before he's off patrolling again.

Paul told me that the mate of that vampire they killed was still trying to get into La Push, they think he's after something specific but they don't know what. He keeps running in circles away from them and trying to get in. They haven't been able to get him but he hasn't been able to get in either.

I had been lying by the phone all day waiting for Paul to call.

This is pathetic.

I moaned and got off the couch walking to my room. Pulling on a black thermal shirt and jeans I decided I was going to walk to first beach. I grabbed my cell off the counter, locked the door behind me and was off.

About halfway to the beach my phone started vibrating. I pulled it out of my pocket smiling when I saw the caller ID.

"Hey Paul,"

"Ashlen?! Oh thank god! Whe- you- need- et- ome- ow!"

"Paul?" I couldn't hear a word he was saying, "Paul?"

"Len-! Om- ous- et- om- ow!!"

Silence. I looked at the screen. _Call Lost. _Great.

I kept walking figuring Paul would find me soon enough and tell me whatever is was he needed to tell me. Maybe they caught the vampire and he wanted to take me on a romantic date followed by a romantic night if you catch my drift.

I was so caught up in my day dreaming that I didn't see him till it was too late.

I stopped in my tracks. He was standing about six feet away from me smirking at me.

His eyes were bright red and his skin was pale white.

He was a vampire.

Oh shit.

_Oh Shit!!_

"Hello there darling," he cooed.

I knew it was pointless but I turned to run. He was in front of me in a second and I ran right into him falling back on the ground.

"Now, now sweetheart don't' be afraid. I won't hurt you."

His cold hands wrapped around my arms bringing me to stand before him. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was, from his dark hair, to his long lashes, to his perfect teeth.

His fingers touched my temple and I flinched away. "Now, now." he whispered again.

He ran his fingertips ran from my temple down my jaw and neck. His took my face in his hands suddenly tilting it up so he was staring in my eyes. "_So beautiful..."_ he whispered leaning down towards me.

He's going to kill me. Oh my god he's going to suck my blood out while im alive.

"Please don't," I felt warm tears pour out of my eyes, "Please."

"Shh, shh. Don't cry my love. I already told you I would not hurt you." He brushed the tears off my cheeks, the returned both hands to my face leaning down again.

I tensed waiting for pain, slamming my eyes shut.

Waiting

waiting

waiting

The his lips came over mine slowly.

_What the hell?_


	14. AN

Sorry to put one of these up but...

I was thinking of writing another story, don't worry I will also continue with this one.

I have decided against the Embry story for now but I may write one in the future.

I might put up a story about a new wolf. Something not so great will happen between him and this girl before he turns and then when he turns he will imprint on...guess who? That girl.

But I have a problem. I kinda want him to have lived in La push forever, but I he could move in I don't really care that much. And her to have moved there like two or three years ago. But I need him to have a connection with one of the wolves or obviously he couldn't phase. So here's some ideas.

Please tell me which you like the best or if you have your own suggestions let me know.

Also please give me some ideas for there names.

#1...The guy moves to La Push after his mom passes away. In her will it stated that the guy was to live with his father in La Push. It also states that he has a half brother named (I don't know which wolf I would want)

#2...The guy was a foster child and moved from place to place, but now it comes out that he has family in La Push. One of the wolves (Tell me who you think it should be) is his cousin so he is sent to live with them.

#3...The guy has always lived in La Push and one day phases, its unknown how he is connected to any of the wolves but the pack likes to think it was Sam's dad since he wasn't much of a fathre anyway (sam thing as embry)

Let me know thanks!!


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer yackedy yack **

I pushed against him but it was useless he didn't move at all.

He just kept kissing me.

Finally he pulled back smiling, "_Beautiful,"_ he said again. I grimaced and pulled back. But he picked me up like a bride and began running so fast that everything blurred by me. I screamed and clung to him. I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die.

After a while he stopped running. Before us was a small house in the middle of nowhere. I gasped and took three deep breaths as he walked up to the house.

"Where are we?" I asked. Did he bring me here to eat me?

"This is your new temporary home my sweet."

"What?" I sobbed.

He pulled my face into his chest and kissed my hair, "No tears my darling, no tears."

"Please just let me go," I begged tears running down my face.

He just shh-ed me and brought me into the house.

The house was small and barely furnished. It had one old red couch, a small tv, a small kitchen consisting of a small wooden table, refrigerator, stove and counter. There was two other doors, probably a bedroom and bathroom.

He walked towards one of the doors. He opened it revealing a small room with a white bed and wooden dressers. He dropped me gently on the bed and just stared down at me grinning.

Finally he spoke. "Ah, how rude of me! I've yet to introduce myself! Well my name is Michael, and my lovely mate Penny was killed by your precious mate Paul, but you probably already knew that." He came and sat on the bed placing one hand on either side of me. "Now," he said running his hand along my neck and shoulder, "I was not very attached to Penny but I do need to get revenge, and of course I enjoy having a mate."

I whimpered. He's going to kill me to get revenge on Paul. "Shh, shh. I'm not going to kill you my dear."

His words shocked me, I looked up at him. He smiled and began leaning back down to kiss me again.

"No," I said but I was ignored. His lips moved faster this time and his cold tongue pushed through my lips. I turned my head away but his lips just moved to my neck.

"Please, please stop!"

He pulled back looking angry, I flinched back.

"You'd best get used to me darling because in three days you will be a vampire and you will be my mate forever."

My heart stopped.

My eyes widened.

A... a vampire?

"You can't be serious,"

He kissed me again quickly, "Ah but I am. Enjoy your last few hours of being human because they next three days will not be pleasant, unfortunately it is a very painful experience changing into a vampire. Your free to move about the house, I'll be back shortly." he kissed my forehead and went to the door where he paused, "Do us both a favor dear and don't try to escape."

With a smile he was gone.

I listened for the door to shut and then I pulled out my cell phone.

Shit. I barely had any battery left, and I only had one service bar.

I quickly dialed Paul's number.

"Ashlen! Where are you? Are you alright?"

"Paul," his voice relaxed me slightly. "Paul I don't have a lot of time, he has me in some house in the middle of the woods! He says he's going to change me into a vampire as revenge! Paul please come help me!"

I heard a low growl. "Ashlen I'm coming alright! I'll be there soon! Your going to be okay! I love you!"

"I love you too Paul."

"Ash-" his voice cut out, I looked at the screen, it was black. Stupid phone, stupid battery, stupid vampire!

I hugged the pillow to me and cried into it for a little while.

What was I going to do. I knew there was no point in running it'd get me nowhere and get Michael pissed.

So I sat around waiting to die.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ice touched my lips. Ice ran through my hair. Ice was everywhere.

I opened my eyes to see Michael pulling away from a kiss.

"Ah your awake. I must say you look angelic sleeping, it's a true shame you won't ever sleep again." he smiled a fake sympathetic smile.

"Please don't," I whimpered.

This was it.

This was the end.

He's going to turn me into a vampire.

Sure I could leave him, I didn't have to stay with him all eternity.

But Paul, Paul wouldn't want me. I'd be his enemy. He'd probably come after me with the rest of the pack. He wouldn't love me anymore. None of them would love me anymore.

A silent tear ran down my cheek.

Michael kissed it away bringing me back to reality.

"Ready?" he cooed lowering his mouth to my neck. I felt his teeth graze my skin.

Pain shot through me spreading out like fire from my neck. At the same moment I heard howls and banging. Ice left me and there was horrible growls and screaming and tearing, I tried blocking it out as the fire engulfed me.

I screamed,

and screamed,

and screamed.

and finally I gave into the fire.

**Kinda long, no? Tell me what you think. Is she a vamp now??**

**Time will tell...well the next chapter will anyway **


	16. Chapter 15

I awoke to heat.

Heat was around me.

Everywhere.

I thought vampires were cold. Maybe just to humans? I opened my eyes blinking away the fog. I didn't feel any different. Was I suppose to feel different? Or the same?

"Ashlen? Are you awake?"

That voice.

"Ashlen?!"

My eyes focused finally. And I found the source of the heat.

_Paul. _

"Oh Paul!" I reached up and locked my arms behind his neck pulling him to me. He didn't seem to object. His arms came around my waist and pulled me tighter to his body.

I began crying. "Oh Paul! I'm so sorry! I love you so much!"

"Ashlen!" his voice was cold. Oh no. Oh no. He's going to tell me he doesn't want me anymore. Oh god, why would he I'm a stupid vampire! He's probably going to kill me.

"Ashlen, why are you saying your sorry? I should be saying that. I should've been there to protect you. I should've..." his voice broke and I pulled away slightly, shocked to see him crying.

"I almost lost you," he sobbed, burying his face in my neck.

I was stunned. He wanted me still? Even though I was a vampire?

"You, you still _want_ me?"

"What?" he stared down at me.

"You still love me even though I'm a, a, a vampire?"

He smile slightly, "Ashlen your not a vampire. He bit you but we got there in time."

"In time for what?"

He shook slightly and looked at the ground. "We took you to the Cullens. The doctor sucked the venom out of you."

He still did not look at me.

"Paul?"

"What."

His eyes were focused on the floor.

"Paul look at me!"

Slowly his eyes came to lock on mine. "What's wrong?"

Paul's stare grew harder, "What's wrong? I almost lost you Ashlen! And then when I got to you it was too late! I couldn't even save you I was useless I just stood there holding you crying! I wouldn't let anyone touch you! I wouldn't listen to anyone! You would've died because of me! And then we had to bring you to the Cullens and I had to watch him suck the venom out of you! And you've been out for the past two days, I thought you were, I thought you were going to die,"

He was sobbing, loud painful sobs. I pulled him closer to me and we cried together. He cried thinking this was his fault, and I cried because he cried.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated I was away. **

**Okay so this is the last chapter I know I know its sad and I'm sorry but there's nothing else to write about really so please do not kill me. So here it is. I'll be posting one or two chapters from that other story I was talking about writing I don't know whether I'll write a full story let me know what you think of it so far. Okay so I know you just want to read this last chapter so I'll stop talking... well writing... actually typing...**

A few weeks have passed since I was kidnaped from by Michael. His name still sent chills down my back. Paul had been even more protective of me the last few days even though Michael was killed that day.

Some nights I wake up crying in the middle of the night but Paul is always there to hold me and tell me everything's alright. Tonight was one of those nights.

I awoke with a gasp and I could feel the hot tears running down my face. Paul was there already holding me tightly to his chest, his fingers stroking my hair and face.

"_Shh, shh Ashlen. Your okay, your okay. I'm here."_

I turned my face into the crook of his neck. "I know, I'm so sorry Paul."

And I was. I hated doing this to him. For me the nightmare ended when I woke up, but for him in continued through the night.

"No, don't be Ashlen."

I turned myself around again so I was straddling his body. The tears had ceased now and I wiped at the drying ones on my cheeks. Paul was watching me carefully probably wondering what in the world I was doing.

Usually when I woke up from the nightmares I fell right back to sleep, but I had something else on my mind tonight.

I kissed his neck running my fingers up and down his bare chest. My hands snaked down to his sweat pants and I began pushing them down slowly. Paul grunted and seized my wrists.

"What are you doing?" his asked. His voice was husky and deep.

I smiled into the dark, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Now?"

I replied by kissing him, his lips responded automatically and within minutes our clothes were on the floor. We caressed each other, both wanting to prolong the moment. When it finally became to much for us Paul pressed into me and I took him welcomingly.

Afterward we fell asleep holding one another.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(_A week or two later)_

Paul and I made love practically every single night, and I never had nightmares anymore. It was like he kept the bad dreams away by showering me with love. Tonight there was a bonfire down on the beach. I had about three hours to get ready, Paul was coming to pick me up at seven.

I hopped into the shower and lathered up my hair. I decided I needed to shave since my legs were a bit prickly. I cut my knee accidently with the razor and it began to bleed a lot.

"Oh crap," I muttered stepping out of the shower to grab a cloth of some sort. I opened the bottom cabinet and saw a box of tampons.

My eyes grew wide and I ran into the kitchen still wet and naked to look at my calendar.

I counted and then counted again.

And again.

I was almost a month late.

Breathing heavily I got dressed and got into my car driving into town. I hurried into the local pharmacy and grabbed a pregnancy test. The cashier was a guy a little younger then me. He wiggled his eyes up and down at me and winked. I payed quickly and practically ran out of the store and sped the whole way home.

As I waited for the little minus or plus sign to show up I began crying.

Paul was going to freak out. He never talked about wanting a child and I could never have an abortion or give it away. And what would people say?! Im only eighteen! Oh god, what if he leaves me! He's going to leave me.

The plus sign was clear as day.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I had been jumpy all the way to the beach. Paul hadn't stopped questioning what was wrong from the moment he saw me but I would always smile and say "nothing why?"

I decided to tell him tonight. Might as well get it over with right? Like ripping off a band aid?

We talked to a few people for a while before I told Paul I needed to talk to him alone. Worry was obvious in his eyes.

We walked down the beach and sat on a rock a ways away from the group of people.

A warm hand grabbed mine, I hadn't realized I was shaking. _Breathe. Okay just say it. Just like a band- aid. _

"I'm pregnant!" I sort of half yelled. Paul froze and stared wide-eyed at me. I closed my eyes to await what he would say.

_Sorry ashlen but I'm not ready for that. _

"Ashlen?" I opened my eyes slowly and looked at him.

He frowned at me and wiped away a tear from my cheek, "Why are you crying?"

All I could do was stare at him, "Just say it." I mumbled.

"Say what?" he questioned.

I sighed and pushed off the rock. "Just say it, I know you don't want to deal with this and it's fine but..." I cut off as he grabbed my and spun me towards him.

He looked pissed.

"What?" he said low and deadly, "What are you talking about?'

"I know you weren't expecting this, not that I was, but I mean I know you don't want to be tied down like this and-" His lips were almost violent against my own pushing and pulling. His hands grasped the sides of my face.

He let go after a moment and stared at me. My lips felt swollen and tears brimmed my eyes.

"Ashlen I love you! When are you going to get it! I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I want to have as many kids as possible with you!"

I watched in shock as he got down on one knee in front of me. He took my shaking hands.

"Ashlen, I promise to love you forever and always, and I promise to love our children, and I promise to be there for you whenever you need me." He pulled an ancient looking ring from his pocket, "Ashlen, will you marry me?"

**And there you have it folks! Now obviously she says yes and they live happily ever after!!**


End file.
